Troy (The Reef)
Troy 'is a tiger shark and the main antagonist of the South Korean-American computer animated film ''The Reef (aka Shark Bait) and its sequel The Reef 2: High Tide. All in all, he is the Big Bad of the duology. He is voiced by '''Donal Logue History 'The Reef' In the first film, Troy lives in the reef and terrorizes everyone. He is accompanied by his cronies Bart the barracuda and Eddie the wolf eel. He is in love with Cordelia and wants to make her his mate, but Pi, the film's protagonist who is also in love with her, tries to protect her from the shark. Troy easily beats him then leaves. One night Troy sees Pi on a date with Cordelia and abuses him more. Cordelia reluctantly and sadly makes him a deal: if he leaves Pi alone, she will marry him. Later, Pi decides to become stronger in order to take revenge on Troy and begins to train with Nerissa, an old turtle who practices martial arts. After a few days, Pi defies Troy and the two fight each other. Finally, the battle ends when Pi causes Troy trapped in a fishing net, while Bart and Eddie reformed having enough of his abuse. Troy's troublesome grin.jpg|Troy's troublesome grin Troy kisses cordelia.jpg|Troy about to kiss Cordelia Troy flirting with Cordelia.jpg|Troy flirts with Cordelia Pi confronts Troy.png|Pi protecting Cordelia from Troy Troy facing Pi.jpeg|Troy threatening Pi Troy pinning Pi to the wall.jpg|Troy pinning Pi to the wall Bart & Eddie cheering for Troy.jpg|Bart & Eddie cheering for Troy Troy boasting.png|Troy boasting Troy talks to his cronies Bart & Eddie.jpg|Troy with his cronies Bart the barracuda & Eddie the wolf eel Troy catches Pi & Cordelia on a date.png|Troy catches Pi & Cordelia on a date Troy smacks Pi after catching him on a date with cordelia.png|Troy smacks Pi I thoguht you wanted to be left alone troy.png|I'm confused baby 'cause I thought you wanted to be left alone. And yet I find you swimmin' around with that piece of chum!" Cordelia reluctantly and sadly makes a deal with troy.png|Cordelia sadly and reluctantly promises to be his mate if he leaves Pi alone Troy orders Bart & Eddie to steal Nerissa's pearl.png|Troy orders Bart & Eddie to steal Nerissa's pearl Troy accepts Pi's challenge.png|Troy accepts Pi's challenge Troy threatening Nerissa.jpeg|Troy threatening Nerissa Troy chases Pi up the net.jpg|Troy chasing Pi up the net Troy trapped in a net.jpeg|Troy trapped in the fishing net 'The Reef 2: High Tide' In the sequel, Troy is revealed to be still alive and captured by the humans, locked in a cage constantly getting painful vaccines from them. However, with the help of a con-artist dwarf shark named Ronny, he manages to escape and decides to take revenge on Pi. He has Ronny disguise himself to spy on Pi and sabotage his training. In this film, Troy became bigger and apparently even more cruel, as he doesn't hesitate to devour his own henchmen (such as a sea snake who had just given him a report, and even Ronny) without any reasons. Later, Troy orders Ronny to bring Cordelia outside the reef. When Ronny succeeds, Troy exposes Ronny's disguise to Cordelia, much to her horror. But Ronny having grown to love the reef inhabitants tries to explain but Troy kidnaps Cordelia. Deciding that Ronny had outlived his usefulness, Troy decides to let him go but threatens him "better leave before I change my mind." A remorseful Ronny sides with Pi and helps free Cordelia. Ronny blocks the hench-sharks' path telling them to stand up to Troy. Unfortunately, Troy had overheard and furious with Ronny's betrayal, Troy gobbles the little dwarf shark in one gulp, before telling his cronies to move on. Troy and his sharks attack the reef, as many fish outsmart them. Troy bites Pi and subdues him but before he can kill him, Nerissa shows up with his powerful sea dragon and blasts the other sharks. Eventually Pi, Cordelia, and their son Junior use the Shark Trap to beat Troy and send him flying out of the sea and back to the humans' boat . As the humans approach the defeated shark,Ronny flies out of Troy's mouth and back into the sea. The humans then use another vaccine on Troy, and he screams in pain. Ronny encounters Troy trapped in a cage.jpg|Ronny encounters Troy trapped in a cage Troy orders Ronny to free him.jpg|"I only want one thing: OUTTA THIS CAGE! Troy freed by Ronny.jpg|Troy freed by Ronny Troy and his goons approaching the reef wall.png|Troy and his goons approaching the reef wall Yo PI SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD.png|"Pi! Yo Pi! SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!" Troy warning of high tide.jpg|"You might be safe for now, but in for days the water will rise high enough for us to swim right over the reef wall. Troy vowing revenge.jpg|Listen up wrinkle-face! I'm not just coming back for Pi! This time I'm comin' back for ALL OF YOU! T.jpeg|Troy hears that Pi is training the other fish Troy orders Ronny to spy on Pi.jpg|Troy ordering Ronny to spy on Pi and sabotage his training Troy don't let me down ronny or else.png|Don't let me down Ronny boy or else. Troy with two of his cronies.png|Troy with his cronies Doom and Sparta Troy reef 2.jpeg|Angry Troy Troy showing his scars.jpeg|Troy shows off his scars Troy yelling at Ronny WHOS SIDE ARE YOU ON.jpg|WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON!? Troy yelling at Ronny Troy leeringat the reef.jpg|Troy entering the reef Troy threatening Ronny to bring Cordelia.jpg|Troy ordering Ronny to bring Cordelia to out of the reef at sunset Troy with Ronny.jpg|Troy revealing to a horrified Cordealia that Ronny is a shark Troy kidnaps Cordelia.png|Troy kidnaps Cordelia Troy you shouldve left.png|Troy enraged by Ronny's betrayal Troy eating Ronny.png|Troy eats Ronny for betraying him Troy and his sharks enter the reef after high tide.jpg|Troy and his goons entering the reef after high tide Troy confronts Pi.jpg|Troy confronting Pi Troy attacking Pi.jpg|Troy attacking and subduing Pi Troy and his sharks surrounding the weak Pi.jpg|Troy and his sharks surrounding the weak Pi Troy witnessing Nerrisa on a Sea Dragon.png|But Nerissa the turtle stops him by using his magic powers Another clever trap pi troy.jpg|"Hey, what's this another one of your little clever traps Pi? (Laughs) Troy hit by Pi's trap.png|Troy hit by pi's shark trap Troy defeat.jpg|Troy about to be launched by the shark trap Troy sent flying out of the sea.png|Troy sent flying out of the sea Troy lands in the humans boat.png|Troy lands in the humans boat Ronny flies out of Troy's mouth.png|Ronny flies out of Troy's mouth Troy screaming in pain from the human's vaccine.png|Troy screaming in pain from the humans' vaccine Category:Sharks Category:Movie Villains Category:Fish Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Bullies Category:Animal Villains Category:In love villains Category:Male Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Stalkers Category:Archenemy Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Love rivals Category:Big Bads Category:Hungry Villains Category:Brutes Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Fighter Category:Jerks Category:Betrayed villains Category:Leader Category:Predator Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Recurring villain Category:Kidnapper Category:Misogynists Category:Cannibals Category:Murderer Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Oppression Category:Egomaniacs Category:Animal Killers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Killjoy Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Misanthropes Category:Sea Monsters Category:Hero's Lover